lost
by gibbsion
Summary: Tony and team are in trouble, Where are they? What's going on? read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

My leg hurt, why is it that I'm the one that gets hurt every time! Why not Gibbs or probie? Why not Ziva! No, I'm the one in trouble every time, and do they care?

Yes they do, they always find me.

Yeah right after you freed yourself.

That does not matter they came to rescue me. O great, why am I having this conversation? To myself in my own head!

O relax will you, you know the answer of that question.

I do?

Yes you do.

O ok. What's the answer?

Great, I thought you had a thick head!

I have! So what happened?

You don't remember?

No!

Great!

Wait a minute, you are me. You are not real, how can you know what happened and I don't?

You know that you just have said something that does not make sense, do you?

What?

Never mind.

Ok. … So why do you look the same as me?

Because I'm you, I thought you had figured that out by now!

Hey! Take it easy, my head hurt!

No, really!

Yes! Now what's going on?

You got captured.

Groan, not again!

Yes! And guess what? You got hid in the head.

Crap, my head really hurts!

Yes and you never guess this, you are also delusional.

What! I'm?

Yes! Why you think I'm here? A bit slowly today, are we?

You're not real, you are in my head.

Yes, you got it, now remember it this time!

Ok, ok!

Now don't you think it's time to find out what happened?

How do I do that?

Maybe you should open your eyes.

* * *

Blue eyes opened. Leroy 'Jethro' Gibbs slowly looks around him. Moan, my head!

' DiNozzo? Ziva? McGee?

'… Boss…'

'… Gibbs …'

Crap no Tony!

'DiNozzo!'

Gibbs slowly stood, Ziva and McGee slowly following.

DiNozzo don't tell me we lost you again!

'Boss, where is Tony, where are we?' asked McGee.

'I don't know, McGee, they must have taken us somewhere.'

'Yes, but where is tony? Why separate us?' said Ziva.

Gibbs did not answer. He was looking around himself, they where in the middle of nowhere.

'Ok, what for items have we still with us?

'Nothing Boss, they have token everything, I have no gun and cell phone.'

'Ziva?'

'I have nothing Gibbs.'

Gibbs was staring at a point in the distance.

'Boss?'

'Ok start walking.'

'Gibbs?'

'Boss?'

'What!'

'Why are we walking?'

'We are not sitting around here doing nothing!'

'Ok, we understand that, but Tony?'

'Tony will not come falling out of the sky, Ziva!'

'Yes I know that, Gibbs. But …'

'No buts. Walk!'

Come on, Tony, be alright! Where are you? What's going on?

'Boss! There is something over there!'

'I know McGee, that's way we walking this way.'


	2. Chapter 2

Opening my eyes, right! When has something simple as that become so hard to do! Come on, DiNozzo open your eyes. You can do it!

This hurts … yes its working.

"Well done, you have one eye half open."

You again!

"Yes you don't think that I will leave you, right?"

I don't know. I have no idea of what happened here.

"Don't worry, I'm here as long as it will take, till our head age is gone and you not delusional anymore."

Great!

"Hey! Be glad that I'm not our Boss, he would have head slaps us for forgetting what's going on."

I have a Boss?

"Great! Sigh, never mind."

No come on, who is my Boss? I can't remember my job. What for work am I doing? Crap, why can't I remember!

"Sigh, you should open your eyes, maybe you will remember something."

Opening my eyes, opening my eyes, why is this so difficult!

"Your almost there, yes come on DiNozzo!"

They are to heavy, I can't open them.

"Both eyes are halfway open, which must be enough to see where you are."

What are you talking about, they are closed the only thing I can see is darkness.

"…"

What! You mean that they are open and I can't see! I'm blind!

"Relax you are not blind!"

How do you know that?

"There must be a logically explanation."

Like what?

"It can be dark or they put something over your eyes."

Yes, you must be right, please don't let me be blind! Wait, if it's not dark and they put something over my eyes, should I not feel something on my head?

"Tell me DiNozzo, can you feel your own body?"

No, I can't feel and move anything. I'm breathing, right? I'm not dead!

"One more time, relax. You are not dead."

That better be so, Gibbs would never let me go.

"So now you remember Gibbs!"

Yes of course I remember the Boss, why should I not remember him?

"Sigh never mind."

Where is Gibbs anyway?

* * *

They where in an open clearing, there was a forest all around them.

"Gibbs!"

"I see it Ziva."

They where closing in on that what they had seen in the distance. It was close to where the forest started.

"Tony!"

McGee starts to run, Ziva is about to follow but looks at Gibbs. Gibbs is slowly walking further. Ziva starts to worry, is Gibbs hurt?

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!"

Right! I will keep a close eye on you.

"It can be Tony over there."

"DiNozzo is not there."

"Your gut telling you that?"

"Yes!"

"… You know Gibbs your gut can be wrong. I know it never has been before, but I really hope that we find Tony there, alive."

"Boss, Ziva!"

"Go!"

"Gibbs?"

"Go! I'm right behind you!"

"Are you hurt?"

"No. You are right; it can be Tony over there."

"Gibbs?"

"Go!"

Ziva starts to run to McGee. Who has reaches the black shape in the distance.

You are not there, I know it. My gut is never wrong and besides it's never going to be that easy to find you. Someone has gone to great lengths to get us here and separate us. Dam it DiNozzo what's going on?

Wants the person that's behind this something from you or is that person using you to get to me? Whatever the reason, you better be OK.

* * *

Somewhere in an underground bunker.

"He is awake and the drug is working."

"You sure?"

"Yes, look at this. He's talking to himself. It will be a wonder when this is all over that he will remember his name."

"Good, is Gibbs already on the move?"

"Yes they are walking precisely to where we want them to be."

"Good job! When will Gibbs start to feel the drug in his system?"

"Soon, Sir. Very soon!"


End file.
